1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relating to a job setting registration device, an image processing apparatus, a tangible computer-readable recording medium and a method for registering a job setting, for registering a job setting of an active job which is currently executed.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image processing apparatus having a copy function and the like, for example, by setting a copy condition, such as zoom, sheet size, the number of copies and the like, as a job setting, and by executing a job having the job setting, the intended copy is carried out.
Further, in the image processing apparatuses in which only one job is executed at one time, so-called single job compliant image processing apparatuses, there is one for registering the job setting of the job when the job is currently executed, in order to omit the resetting of the job setting which is frequently used by a user from scratch every when the job is executed. According to this image processing apparatus, by only retrieving the registered job setting, it is possible to execute the job. Because the number of the active job is only one, the job setting to be registered can be easily specified. In the specification, the term “active job” means a job which is currently executed. Therefore, the job setting of the job can be registered by a simple operation (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-24511).
In recent years, image processing apparatuses which can execute a plurality of jobs at one time, so-called multijob compliant image processing apparatuses are mainly used. In the multijob compliant image processing apparatus, while one job is executed, another job can be input and executed. Therefore, in the multijob compliant image processing apparatus, a plurality of active jobs can exist. In case that the above job setting registration which is carried out in the single job compliant image processing apparatus is directly applied to the multijob compliant image processing apparatus, because there are a plurality of active jobs, the job setting to be registered cannot be easily specified among a plurality of jobs.
Further, in the multijob compliant image processing apparatus, most of a plurality of active jobs (for example, a plurality of input jobs except the latest job) are executed in the background. However, in the above job setting registration, it is not assumed that the job setting of the job which is executed in the background is registered as the registered job setting. Therefore, in case that the job is executed in the background, the job setting of the job executed in the background cannot be registered as the registered job setting.